Just Like Me
by Rinzie
Summary: 25 years after leaving the spirit detectives Yusuke is called back to fight in the spirit world’s biggest tournament. With him he brings his two daughters. What happens when the group meets his kids? will a certain someone fall for the newest member?
1. Invitations and meetings

Chapter 1: Invitations and meetings  
  
Yusuke read the letter silently, his eyes never skipping a word. His body became stiff with anger as he finished reading. Breathing heavily he slammed the piece of paper down hard on the table, his fingers ripping through the thin paper.  
  
"That's the third time dear. I hope you didn't dent the table this time," Keiko said as she looked at her stressed husband.  
  
"Why can't Koenma get it through his thick skull that I'm not a spirit detective anymore," Yusuke said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Maybe because you never told him," Keiko said as she prepared dinner.  
  
Yusuke gave a deep growl at Keiko's response. "If I knew being married was this much trouble I'd..." He started saying under his breath.  
  
"You'd what," Keiko said giving him a death glare.  
  
"Nothing dear," Yusuke said giving her a fake smile as he got up to go to the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~ 'Why can't Koenma leave me alone...it's been 25 years since I last used my spirit gun or even fought a demon for that matter' Yusuke thought to himself as he watched his daughter run up the side walk through the window. He could hear the door slam downstairs and the soft pat of bare feet run up the stairs.  
  
"DADDY DADDY LOOK WHAT I MADE FOR YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY," Screamed the little girl as she flung herself into her father's arms.  
  
Quickly she pulled out a small piece of paper that was hiding in her pocket and handed it to her father. Yusuke looked down at the piece of paper. On it he saw a rainbow made up of bright reds, yellows, and oranges. Painted underneath the rainbow was a picture of her. Signed in the corner were her name and a message saying 'I love you daddy.'  
  
"WOW what a nice drawing...I think I'll hang this up at work," Yusuke said kissing his daughter on the forehead and putting the drawing in to his pocket.  
  
"YUSUKE...CHEIE...DINNER'S READY!!" screamed Keiko from downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~ Keiko watched as Yusuke picked at his food. She had to hold back a giggle for he looked like a little boy who had not gotten his way. His face was pushed in to a scowl and his eyes hinted with anger.  
  
Yusuke's thoughts remained only on the letter he had gotten from Koenma informing him that he must come back to the spirit world to fight in a tournament. 'One would think after 25 years I'm not coming back,' Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
"Well. Chiori will not becoming home this weekend," Keiko said breaking the silence.  
  
Yusuke's eyes never looked up from his plate as his wife talked. "What's her excuse this time," Yusuke asked.  
  
"She said that she had to be somewhere," Keiko said getting up to go start the dishes.  
  
"Figure," Yusuke said dropping his fork to the side of his plate.  
  
"Mommy may I go now? I finished my vegetables," Cheie said showing her mother her plate.  
  
"Yes. Go brush your teeth, I'll be up in minute to tuck you in," Keiko said picking up Cheie's plate.  
  
Yusuke waited until he heard the water running in the bathroom upstairs to talk to his wife.  
  
"You know I have to go," Yusuke said leaning on the edge of the counter watching his wife intently.  
  
"I know you have your priorities," Keiko said as she began the dishes, "but can't you just say no. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. When I get there I'm going to tell Koenma in person that he is going to have to find someone else to fight," Yusuke said hugging her.  
  
"When are you leaving," Keiko asked.  
  
"Tonight, the boat arrives at midnight to take me to spirit world," Yusuke said.  
  
"MOMMY!!" Cheie yelled from her room.  
  
"COMING!!" Keiko said drying her hands. "Can you finish for me?" Keiko asked as she quickly walked away so Yusuke could not see the tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Yusuke said grabbing the washcloth.  
  
~~~~~~ Yusuke looked at the sleeping form of Cheie hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he looked at her like this. She lay before him curled under a mass of blankets hugging her teddy bear tightly. Her soft breathing brought convert to Yusuke's soul and gave him a bigger reason to come back alive; so he could hear it again. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss on her check and brushed her soft brown hair before leaving the room. Cheie shot up out of her bed once the door was closed. 'Where is daddy going,' she asked herself. Climbing out of bed she silently creped out of her bed to the top of the stairs. Her mother stood at the door holding out a large bag.  
  
"Thanks," Yusuke said taking it and walking out the door.  
  
"Come back to us alive," Keiko said pulling him back into her arms.  
  
Yusuke could feel her hot tears soak through his shirt. Dropping his bag he rapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't worry I will," he said.  
  
Cheie ran into her room as fast as she could shutting the door quietly behind her. Turning on the light she grabbed her bag and dumped the contents, which consisted only of a pencil and a folder, on the floor. Running over to her dresser she grabbed clothes and some underwear out of the drawer and stuffed them into her bag. 'If dad needs rescuing I'll be there to do it,' she thought as she grabbed the final necessity, a book about fighting her sister had given her for her ninth birthday. Checking to see if it was all clear outside she turned off her light and crawled out the only window in her room and slide down the rain pipe. Cheie looked back at her house one more time before her journey then ran off into the night after her father.  
  
~~~~~~~ Chiori stood at the bow of the boat looking into the clear night. The clear sky and calm waters soothed her worried heart. 'The journey ahead looks so dangerous...but I knew what I was going to be facing when I signed up for this job. Dad would probably freak if he knew I joined his old team.' Pulling a note out of her pocket she read it for the fifth time to make sure everything was right.  
  
Dear Ms. Urameshi, The team will be meeting precisely at 1:30 am near the Phantom stadium in spirit world. The boat to the spirit world will be leaving at midnight this evening. Be there.  
  
Koenma  
  
Sighing outward Chiori replaced the note back into her pocket. Pulling her heavy hood over her head to hide her human appearance she waited patiently for the ship to get underway.  
  
~~~~~~~Yusuke looked up at the big ship. 'they could of at least given me a better looking ride,' he thought to himself aimlessly as he climbed up the plank onto the boat. Looking around Yusuke saw all different types of Youkai, from small obese ones to tall thin ones with horns sticking out of the but of their chin.  
  
"Man, I almost forgot," Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head as he walked towards the back of the boat.  
  
'I wonder how the guys will react to seeing me again?' Yusuke thought to himself as he sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~A horn blew from over head signaling that they were about to leave and for any late arrivals to hurry. Cheie ran through the woods to the boat as fast as her small legs could carry her. Reaching plank her father had only climbed moments ago she climbed it herself. Stumbling on her feet as the boat began to move Cheie feel into the unsuspecting arms of a masked Youkai.  
  
"Well look what we have here, a little human bitch," The youkai said smiling as he pushed Cheie to the floor, "What should we do with her boys through her over and see if she can swim or cut her open and see her insides?"  
  
"I say roast her," said one.  
  
"I say eat her raw," said another smiling evilly.  
  
Cheie looked up into the evil faces of the demons that had now formed a wall around her. 'Following dad was a bad idea' Cheie thought to herself. Scrambling to her feet she ran between a pair of legs only to be stopped by a metal poll that separated her from the boat and the disappearing land in the distance. 'Ohh no' Cheie thought as she turned around to see the Youkai coming in her direction. 'I got to get out of here' Cheie thought quickly as she looked around for a place she could go hide. 'It doesn't look like there are a lot of demons over there,' Cheie though as she looked towards the bow of the boat.  
  
Taking charge of the little moments she had left before the demons encircled her again Cheie darted towards the bow of the boat. Looking around Cheie noticed a lone hooded person leaning against the polls that aligned the boat.  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME, YOU GOT TO HELP ME," Cheie screamed as she ran up to the hooded person.  
  
Chiori turned around and looked down into the scared eyes of her sister. Uncovering herself she kneeled down to comfort her sister.  
  
"Cheie how did you..." Chiori started as she heard the demons coming.  
  
"COME ON, SHE CAME THIS WAY," The demons yelled as they ran after Cheie.  
  
"This way," Chiori said as she grabbed Cheie by the arms and ran over to an empty box that lay on the deck.  
  
"If I don't come back I want you to stay in here and don't come out until the boat stops. If you still can't find me I want you to get off the boat and look for a lighted area in the woods, that's where I'll be," Chiori said.  
  
Hearing the demons heavy footsteps coming closer Chiori quickly placed Cheie into the box and covered her up.  
  
"Where did that runt go," asked the demon Cheie had run into.  
  
"I don't know," Chiori said noticing that her hood was still off.  
  
Chiori looked up into the demons black eyes.  
  
"Come with us," the demon said as he grabbed Chiori by the arm and dragged her off.  
  
After hearing him walk away with her sister Cheie still lingered in the box hoping that her sister would come back to get her. 'So cold' Cheie thought as she hugged herself tightly. Even through the thick wood of the box the cold sea breeze still found its way in. Resting her head on her shoulder Cheie suddenly found she was very tiered. Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless, almost awake sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~The boat stopped abruptly making Cheie fly into wall of the box hitting her head hard.  
  
"What happened," Cheie said rubbing her head and lifting herself out of the security of her box.  
  
Cheie gasped as she looked out onto the empty boat. 'How long was I asleep,' she asked herself.  
  
"Oh no I lost dad," Cheie said frantically as she ran towards the plank.  
  
~~~~~~~'Stupid demons,' Chiori thought as she looked down onto the dead bodies of the demons who had grabbed her on the boat. Chiori looked around the dark woods. 'Great, now how am I suppose to find the stadium with no lights,' Chiori thought to herself as she walked further into the woods.  
  
Suddenly Chiori walked into a clearing that was lit by fire posts. Looking around Chiori saw no one, 'could this be a trap...I remember dad saying that other teams like to try and kill members of their apposing team when they are alone in the woods.'  
  
"You do know you are trespassing," said a strong voice coming from the woods.  
  
Chiori turned around to find no one.  
  
"Over here," a man dressed in black said as he walked out from the dark woods followed by two other men. One was dressed in a reddish pink with long red hair and a pretty face while the other was big and muscular and dressed in a blue kimono.  
  
"I would advise you to leave before my companion here has to hurt you," Said the man dressed in red.  
  
Chiori slowly started to back away as Yusuke entered the clearing.  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, how are you guys doing," Yusuke said ignoring the hooded person and walked up to his friends.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said surprised, "we thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Yeah well I changed my mind,"  
  
Yusuke said smiling.  
  
"You got old," Hiei said looking at Yusuke and then back at the hooded person, "I thought we told you to leave."  
  
Chiori looked around the group, all of their attention was on her.  
  
"I've had enough of this humans presence," Hiei said as he began to run at Chiori.  
  
"CHIORI, DADDY I FINALLY FOUND YOU," Cheie yelled as she ran up to Chiori and hugged her.  
  
Yusuke seeing his daughter run up to the hooded person and remembering quickly that Hiei was about to strike him down he yelled, "HIEI STOP."  
  
Hiei's sword rested on top of the hooded person's head. "Why do you wish me to stop," Hiei said through gritted teeth.  
  
Not answering him Yusuke ran up to Cheie and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Cheie what are you doing here? Does your mother know about this?" Yusuke asked frantically.  
  
"I followed you, I thought if you were in trouble I could help," Cheie said, But then I lost you on the boat so I followed what Chiori said and then I found the both of you."  
  
"Ok...Wait did you just say CHIORI!" Yusuke said standing up to face the hooded person.  
  
"Yes dad it's me," Chiori said as she removed her hood.  
  
"Am I missing something here...you mean to tell me that these two brats is his daughters," Hiei asked Kurama as they both watched the Yusuke and Chiori argue.  
  
"Obviously, they both have the same tempers," Kurama said a little amused.  
  
"Yeah they even look the same.well in a more girly way," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why can't you be a normal girl and get married," Yusuke said.  
  
"I knew it, you would have never let me come here even if I asked you. You're always difficult like that," Chiori said.  
  
"That's it your both on the next boat out of here," Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm afraid she can't do that," Said Koenma as he walked out of the woods.  
  
"What do you mean she can't," Yusuke said getting angrier.  
  
"She has signed a contract, she is apart of your team now," Koenma said.  
  
"WHAT YOU LET HER JOIN! ARE YOU NUTS!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~OK shot in the dark. How did you guys like it? Well anyways I hate to say it but if I don't get some reviews I'm going to stop it right here and you will never know the ending.... ha ha ha ha *Evilly laughs* ~Rinz 


	2. New Enemies

Chapter 2: New Enemies  
  
"STOP IT! I'm not a little kid anymore," Chiori yelled as her body shook with anger.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Someone stronger than you ever were," Chiori yelled, "admit it, you never liked me as much as Cheie because you could sense how strong my spirit energy was and you were jealous!"  
  
Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Kurama, and Cheie watched from the side as the two fought.  
  
"You know she does have a point. I can feel a considerable amount of energy coming from her, more energy than Yusuke ever had," Kurama said coolly.  
  
Hearing a small outward sigh beside him Hiei looked down at the small girl that stood close beside him. Her hair and eyes were a light brown and her small body looked like it would break at any moment. She was dressed in a small white shirt that had dancing bears printed on it with matching shorts and sneakers. On her back hung a loose bag. There was almost no resemblance between her and Yusuke but more of a resemblance between a woman Hiei had meet once that he assumed was her mother. A small scowl was spread across her face as she watched her sister and father fight. Looking up Hiei focused his attention on the frenzied girl before him. She had long black hair that was tied up into a high ponytail and had dark deep-set eyes. Her resemblance towards Yusuke was unmistakable. Unlike her sister her body was built more full, even under her cloak Hiei could tell she was the essence of human beauty.  
  
A sharp scream punctured Hiei's ears as the small girl was scooped up into the arms of a massive Youkai. 'Damn it how could I have let that fat lard skip past my senses' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"DADDY DADDY HELP," Cheie screamed as she swung back and forth by her leg.  
  
"Ha ha look what I caught mommy," said the overly seized demon who was followed close by a small old lady.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN," Yusuke screamed.  
  
"Ha ha make me little man," the demon said smiling, showing off his crooked teeth.  
  
"Now now my son is only having a little fun before he kills her, what is the harm in that," the little old lady said through beady eyes.  
  
"WHAT'S THE HARM IN... GRANDMA I AM IN NO MOOD," Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Little man should not yell at big mama," the youkai said.  
  
"Just shut up and do what he says," Chiori said.  
  
"Little woman with big mouth pretty," the Youkai said, as he looked Chiori up and down, liking what he saw.  
  
"The great Zing-po make little woman his," Zing-po said as he threw Cheie into the surrounding woods and picked up Chiori by the neck.  
  
"CHEIE," Yusuke said as he started to run but only to be stopped by a strong force holding his body.  
  
"No no," the old woman said shaking her crooked finger in front of Yusuke's face.  
  
"Why you old bat," Yusuke said struggling to get out of her hold.  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara said stepping forewords but only to be stopped by the same force.  
  
"Kuwabara," Kurama said trying to aid him.  
  
"Hold it right there," the old lady said as she caught him as well, "I could have sworn there was two more of you.then again they are probably running for their lives."  
  
~~~~~~~ Hiei stood in the woods over looking the problem with little Cheie unconscious in his arms. He had taken the time when no one was looking to slip away.. 'It figures that Koenma would disappear when a fight is about to start,' Hiei thought to himself. Carefully he placed the little girl on the ground making sure she was well hidden from view from any passing demons. Slowly he crept up behind the big Zing-po. Jumping on to his back Hiei unsheathed his sword and placed the tip directly between the skull and the spin.  
  
"Let everyone go our your son dies," Hiei said.  
  
"What." the old lady said turning around, "how dare you."  
  
Slowly the old lady raised her hands. As she raised them Hiei was levitated into the air.  
  
"You don't need that anymore," the old lady said as she moved a finger making Hiei's sword fly out of his grasp into the ground. With a wave of her hand Hiei was thrown across the clearing into a tree. As soon as he hit the tree the ground beneath him began to shake vigorously.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my pet," The old lady said smiling at Hiei, "With each moment that passes it's grip around you gets tighter and as it gets tighter it sucks every bit of your spirit energy out of you and transfers it to me."  
  
Hiei looked down at the earth slowly a plant like creature pushed its way through the earth's surface wrapping its self tightly around himself and the tree.  
  
"And you call your self's men, you can't even take care of a granny and her over sized son who's brain is to small for its fat body to know what to do," Chiori said through gritted teeth as she swung back and forth.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better," Yusuke said still struggling to get free of the old lady's grasp.  
  
"Well then I guess it's up to the woman to save the day once again," Chiori said sarcastically as she reached out and grabbed the Youkai in the eye. Quickly Chiori pushed her spirit energy into her fingers and shouted, "SPIRIT FINGERS!" A blue light erupted from her fingers burning the Youkai's eye making him drop her to the ground hard.  
  
"How dare you hurt my son," the old lady said as she pointed her finger at Chiori, catching her in the same web as the others.  
  
"You stupid old hag," Chiori said.  
  
The same blue light from before formed around Chiori's body as she adsorbed the old lady's attack. Smiling Chiori stood free of the old lady's grip in her hand she held a small sphere of blue energy. Quickly Chiori threw the ball at the old lady catching her with her own trick. Blue rings of energy swirled around the old lady's body prohibiting her to move.  
  
"How did you.you're just a stupid human."the old lady said confused.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a human," Chiori said smiling as she pointed to the big Zing-po, "now release everyone or the other eye goes."  
  
"Very well," the old lady said as she released her power making everyone fall to their knees. As soon as the power over the others was gone the ring around the old lady disappeared.  
  
"Until next time," Chiori said smiling.  
  
"Next time will be different and I'll make sure you'll know it," the old lady said as she and her son disappeared into the dark woods.  
  
As soon as they were gone Hiei limped out of the woods back into the clearing with Cheie in his arms.  
  
"Here, she will be out for a while," Hiei said placing her into Chiori's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~You know what.I think this chapter sucked. I think that's because the second chapter is the hardest to write, at least to me. What did you guys think about it? Tell me honestly, if you think I should change something, add something, anything.come on people tell me! 


	3. Round one: Chiori's Fight

Chapter 3: Round one: Chiori's fight  
  
The morning light had just made its way over the tops of the trees. Hiei looked miserably out the window of their hotel room.  
  
"Oh man Keiko's going to kill me," Yusuke said as he looked down at the sleeping Cheie in his lap.  
  
"She'll be fine, just a couple of scratches, nothing to worry about," Kurama said getting up as he tied the last bandage on Cheie's arm, "Just let her sleep it off."  
  
"Here, dab her with this," Chiori said as she handed Yusuke a wet washcloth.  
  
"You know if it weren't for you she wouldn't be this way," Yusuke said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"So its my fault that she followed YOU," Chiori said trying to hold back here rising temper.  
  
"Not again," Hiei said looking sideways to Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
"Well if you didn't tell her where to go she would probably of stayed on the boat," Yusuke said as he placed Cheie down in the chair that he just got up from.  
  
"What does." Chiori started as knocking on the door interrupted her.  
  
"I know you're in there," a female voice said through the thick door.  
  
Kuwabara watched as the color drained from Yusuke's face as he starred at the door in horror.  
  
"Its your mother," Yusuke said shaking a little.  
  
"Yusuke, you aren't scared are you," Hiei asked sarcastically with pleasure in his voice as he opened the door.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI," Keiko screamed, "HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!? WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?"  
  
"I.ummm.over there," Yusuke said in a cracky voice as he pointed to the chair.  
  
"CHEIE," Keiko screamed frantically as she kneeled beside Cheie," What happened? Is she ok?  
  
"She'll be fine Keiko, she is just sleeping," Kurama said speaking out boldly.  
  
Keiko stood up slowly and gazed at her husband, her eyes inflamed in anger. Chiori gave a gulp. She knew what her mother could do when she was angry. Looking apprehensively at both of them she scrunched up her face as she watched her mother open her mouth to speak. Opening her eyes Chiori looked at her mother shocked. Chiori was expecting to hear a high-pitched scream similar to her own but instead heard a deep, calm voice.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Yusuke, I knew that you didn't want to come here, so I thought letting Chiori go would be a help to the team. What I didn't expect was for you to come here after all the complaining that you did and especially take along with you your youngest daughter," Keiko said in an alarmingly slow voice.  
  
"Keiko, I.I." Yusuke started as a small voice interrupted him.  
  
"But he didn't take me mommy, I went by myself," Cheie said.  
  
By this time Cheie was fully awake and hanging over the top of the chair listening intently, waiting for the perfect time to bud in. Keiko moved her eyes from Yusuke to Cheie in a matter of seconds. Her once angry look replaced by a caring, gentle, motherly gaze.  
  
"What do you mean honey," Keiko said in a soothing voice as she moved over to stroke her daughters head.  
  
"What I mean is." Cheie started as she took in a deep breath," I went because I thought dad might need some help, and I thought that I could help him."  
  
"Oh Cheie." Yusuke said with a little smile on his face.  
  
"You see now dad no matter if I told her where to go or not she would have got of the boat anyway," Chiori said, suddenly stepping into the conversation.  
  
Yusuke turned around to face her.  
  
"You.you.wait a second," Yusuke said turning again to face Keiko, "YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME THAT SHE WAS GOING?!?!?!"  
  
"Of course I knew," Keiko said simply.  
  
"HOW COME I WASN'T TOLD," Yusuke shouted.  
  
"To put it simply, if I told you dad all you would have done was scream at me," Chiori said bluntly.  
  
Yusuke looked at her slightly taken aback from her frankness.  
  
"I.I." Yusuke said wide-eyed. For the first time in his life Chiori had answered him easily without him having to pry it out.  
  
"Can I interrupt." Kuwabara said awkwardly, "but this just came."  
  
Kuwabara handed Yusuke the paper. It had apparently been slipped under the door while they were bickering. On the paper was a print out of the fight times and who was against whom.  
  
"It seems were up first," Yusuke said as he handed the piece of paper to Hiei who had remained in a corner watching intently.  
  
Looking down on to the paper Hiei noted, "They apparently still don't like you Yusuke,"  
  
"Why do you say that," Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"Well they paired us up with the Takahashi team," Hiei said as he handed the paper off to Kurama and the others, "and it starts in an hour."  
  
~~~~~~~ Chiori rocked back and forth on her bed, her eyes never leaving the safety of the floor. Keiko looked over to her from the bundle of clothes she was folding. Walking over she sat down beside her and presided to hug and rub her shoulders.  
  
"Nervous," Keiko asked.  
  
"No.well, a little.it's just that." Chiori started.  
  
"What," Keiko asked.  
  
"Why does dad hate me so much," Chiori asked as she looked up to meet her mother's eyes.  
  
"Chiori, he doesn't hate you," Keiko said earnestly.  
  
"He has a weird way of showing it," Chiori said getting up and crossing her arms.  
  
"True, but you are is first child and he wants to make sure he does right by you and make sure that you don't make the silly mistakes he made when he was your age," Keiko said.  
  
"I know but does he love me like a father should," Chiori asked as she felt un-cried tears form in the back of her eyes.  
  
"Your father." Keiko started as Yusuke entered the room.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready, we're going down to the arena soon and you're first to fight," Yusuke said, "I want to see what you can do."  
  
Sighing outwards heavily Chiori turned abruptly and walked across the room to retrieve her weapon.  
  
~~~~~~~ Hiei sat at the window booth looking out at the trees as though he was in deep thought. Cheie sat in a chair across the room staring at him. Gathering up her courage she walked over to him with her hands held together and her eyes on the floor. Reaching the window booth Cheie stopped in front of him and returned to staring.  
  
Without turning his head to look at her Hiei asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Ummm.I wanted to say thank you," Cheie said as she played with her fingers.  
  
Without saying anything in reply Hiei turned and got up. Halfway across the room he stopped. Instantaneously he felt a slight bump on his backside as Cheie walked into him. Turning he saw Cheie who was at his heel.  
  
"Why are you still here," Hiei asked.  
  
"Well usually when someone says thank you to someone the other person says you're welcome or something," Cheie said with a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Might I ask why you're thanking me," Hiei said.  
  
"Well its just that your the last thing I saw before it all went black and daddy said that you must of caught me before I hit the ground," Cheie said.  
  
Again Hiei said nothing but continued to stare at the little girl who showed no fear after talking to a demon.  
  
"Sooo.thank you again," Cheie said as she flung her tiny arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze. Looking up she gave him a small smile and ran out the door.  
  
Hiei stood paralyzed where he stood. No human especially no human child had ever hugged him. He had never let any human ever get close enough to try to do so in the first place.  
  
"Wow, Hiei, I didn't think you liked kids," Yusuke said with a smile across his face.  
  
"I don't," Hiei said quickly as the walked out the room towards the elevator.  
  
"Well you should, they make you look taller," Yusuke said still smiling as the entered the elevator which Kurama, Kuwabara, Chiori, Cheie, and Keiko stood waiting.  
  
"You are such a comedian," Hiei said as took one quick glance at Chiori before he turned to face the closing doors.  
  
~~~~~~~ "AND PRESENTING OUR RETURNING CHAMPIONS TEAM URAMESHI!!!" the referee pronounced to the crowd as team Urameshi walked through the doors to the arena, "AND THE OPPOSING TEAM TAKAHASHI!!!"  
  
As Chiori entered the arena her heart beat quickened as she could make out numerous curses towards every member of the team, especially to her father.  
  
"WILL THE TEAMS PLEASE CHOOSE THEIR FIRST FIGHTERS," the announcer yelled.  
  
"Ok Chiori your up," Yusuke said holding out his hand to the stone platform.  
  
Chiori looked at her father worriedly and gave him a small smile before taking off her cloak to reveal a small black outfit. She wore black pants that were tied tight against her skin right above her ankles and were supported by a bow around her waist. With them she wore a tiny black tank that was crossed in the middle and tucked beneath the bow. The tank was low cut so it showed a far amount of cleavage and clung to her as if it were a second skin.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING," Yusuke said, as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Clothes," Chiori said bluntly.  
  
"THOSE AREN'T CLOTHES," Yusuke said, "PUT THAT BROWN THING BACK ON NOW!!!"  
  
"Dad, please, you wearing something similar," Chiori said as she walked over to the platform.  
  
"THAT'S MY POINT I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE," Yusuke screamed, " WAIT TILL WE HEAR WHAT YOUR MOTHER HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS!!"  
  
"SHE WON'T SAY ANYTHING SHE'S THE ONE WHO BOUGHT IT FOR ME," Chiori said losing her temper.  
  
"Are you sure she can do this," Hiei asked changing the subject before the argument got worse.  
  
"No," Yusuke said bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Chiori looked across the stone platform to an obese fighter with dark skin and black hair. A necklace of teeth was stung around his neck and the only article of clothing he wore was an animal type skin around his waist. Chiori tilted sideways a little to look at the rest of the team. Behind him stood four fighters, two tall hooded men, and below them stood two small children whom looked to be twins.  
  
"FROM TEAM TAKAHASHI, GIMBO, AND FROM TEAM URAMESHI CHIORI.URA.MESHI?" the announcer said finishing in almost a shaky voice, "WOW LADIES AND GENTLE MEN WE HAVE A REAL TREAT IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE YUSUKE'S DAUGHTER. BETTER WATCH OUT GIMBO YUSUKE WAS A FIERCE FIGHTER WHO KNOWS WHAT HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD CAN DO!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up will you and start the fight," Gimbo said in a deep accent.  
  
Chiori gave a gulp as the announcer announced that the fight had begun.  
  
"All right little girl I hope you said your goodbyes," Gimbo said raising his arms above his head.  
  
"Just shut your mouth and fight," Chiori said preparing herself.  
  
Almost immediately a red ball formed between his two giant fists. The red orb whizzed from his hands towards Chiori. Preparing to run Chiori froze in her tracks. The red orb split in to six tiny balls, which were now encircling Chiori.  
  
"I call these my spirit trackers. And they live up to their names too; they locate the enemy's spirit energy, tracking them. After reaching their target they encircle them patiently waiting for the subject to move so they can hit and destroy," Gimbo said with a smile on his face, " No human or demon for that matter has ever survived their hit and once you move I can proudly say I killed the famous Yusuke's first born."  
  
Chiori said nothing but stared at Gimbo to afraid to move.  
  
"Not moving are you," Gimbo said.  
  
"I can stand here like this all day Gimbo," Chiori said.  
  
"Well we can fix that," Gimbo said as he leapt into the air.  
  
Chiori's eyes followed Gimbo into the air and as he fell to the ground. 'Oh no with the impact he's about to make I'll move for sure' Chiori thought to herself. Gimbo hit the ground hard breaking the stone beneath him and sending a strong vibration through Chiori's legs, unbalancing her. As soon as she moved the six tiny orbs flew at her. For the next minute all Chiori saw was a bright light and all she felt was pain.  
  
Yusuke watched as Chiori's legs let go underneath her and the red balls explode upon impact with her skin. He could see her eyes roll back in her head right before a red light over took her body and she was flown across the arena into the stonewall, making a hole.  
  
"CHIORI," Yusuke yelled as he fought to get out of the hold of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"WOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS GOING TO BE A QUCK FIGHT AFTER ALL," the announcer said through the microphone.  
  
"That was too easy. No need for counting she is already dead," Gimbo said with a smug smile on his face as he started to walk for the edge of the stone platform.  
  
"Do not underestimate her Gimbo," The twins said in unison.  
  
"Yeah and why is that," Gimbo asked.  
  
"BECAUSE OF THIS," Chiori yelled as she jumped into the stadium and punching Gimbo in the head making him fly off the platform.  
  
Gimbo laid on the ground for a few seconds before getting up and climbing back on the platform.  
  
"Back for more, egh," Gimbo said through gritted teeth as he rubbed the back of his head, "some punch you got there."  
  
"Yea well in a few minutes you'll be feeling more pain than that," Chiori said.  
  
Chiori felt hate run through her body and her spirit energy increase with ever heartbeat. She stood in front of Gimbo ready for anything as her blood poured from an open gash in her arm.  
  
"Right," Gimbo said. 'Wow that kids got a lot of spirit energy, she sure is Yusuke's kid or else she wouldn't of been able to survive my last attack' Gimbo thought to himself.  
  
"I hope your not waiting on me," Chiori said.  
  
"Nope just gazing at your beauty milady," Gimbo said.  
  
"Oh please," Chiori said with a disgusted look on her face, "Well since your not going to do anything I might as well will."  
  
"Oh really show me," Gimbo said.  
  
"I got this one from my dad," Chiori said as she raised her hand into a gun formation.  
  
Yusuke said nothing as he looked upon his daughter. He didn't want to admit it but he felt proud of what she was doing.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN," Chiori yelled as a blue bullet of spirit energy pushed through the tip of her finger.  
  
The bullet flew towards Gimbo and over his shoulder towards the audience. Gimbo let out a hearty laugh with the audience.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU MISS HE'S RIGHT IN FORNT OF YOU," Yusuke screamed.  
  
"Wait Yusuke she didn't," Kurama said.  
  
"What do you mean she shot it over his shoulder," Yusuke screamed.  
  
"Wow look at that! He's right Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he pointed behind Gimbo.  
  
The blue bullet that Chiori had shot over Gimbo's shoulder was turning in mid air as if someone was flying it. Suddenly it changed directions and flew at Gimbo's back. With a surge of blue light the bullet hit him square in the back enclosing him a mass of Chiori's Spirit energy.  
  
"Opps I forgot to tell you I added my own little twist," Chiori said as she walked up to Gimbo who was now struggling in what seemed like a blue rope around his body, "Now I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it!"  
  
Chiori slapped him across the face to demonstrate the power. "You see," Chiori, said, "how about something more painful." With that Chiori punched him in the chest rapidly.  
  
"THAT'S THE WAY CHIORI GIVE IT TO HIM," Keiko screamed.  
  
"Mom," Cheie said as she pulled on the hem of her shirt.  
  
Chiori backed away as the blue of her spirit energy turned into a deep red. Suddenly the ropes binding him broke.  
  
"Now I show you pain with my ultimate spirit tracker technique," Gimbo said with a growl.  
  
Raising his hands yet again a bigger red orb formed in between his fists. Swinging he let the orb fly. 'Perfect.I hope my plan works' Chiori thought as she broke out into a run as the orb split into nine balls rather then six.  
  
"No need running it will only make your death slower and more painful," Gimbo said with a laugh.  
  
Chiori stopped dead in her tracks, "your right." With that she raised her arms into a gun position again and screamed, "SPIRIT GUN DOUBLE BULLET."  
  
Two Bullets ignited from Chiori's fingertips both going over each shoulder. Running again she ran towards Gimbo, leading the spheres toward him. Just as Chiori jumped off the stone platform her bullets hit Gimbo in the back making her spirit energy form all around him, attracting his own spheres against him.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO," Gimbo yelled as the spheres hit and a mass of blue and red light formed around him.  
  
Chiori had just made it over the edge when the explosion took place. She landed with a thud on grass at the twin's feet. They starred at her blankly.  
  
"We will make you and your team pay," the twins said in unison as Chiori began to stand.  
  
Chiori stood up and climbed back onto the platform. All was left of Gimbo was his animal skin and his necklace.  
  
The announcer looked down at the clothes then back up at Chiori.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS CHIORI URAMESHI OF TEAM URAMESHI!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Dear god that was the longest thing I have ever written in my life!!! Sorry it took so long I was bizzy in Florida plus for this long time I have had writers block! Well anyway please review.I worked so hard on this chapter!!! 


	4. Round two: Kuwabara' s Flight

*NOTE* I ADDED SOME TO CHAPTER 3.REREAD THE PART WHEN THEY ENTERED THE ARENA TILL THE END.THEN THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE SENSE!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Round two: Kuwabara' s Flight (YES I MEAN FLIGHT!!!)  
  
Chiori staggered off the platform. She had lost too much blood because of the neglect to her arm. As soon as she reached the edge she fell unconscious. Yusuke ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. Keiko and Cheie watched from the stands. They could see spots of blood on the platform from where Chiori had walked.  
  
"Chiori," Keiko gasped as she stood in the stands to see what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~Koenma watched from one of the many boxes over head that were suited for the wealthy team owners. Unlike Keiko he wasn't worried about Chiori's condition, he didn't even notice the spots of blood all over the platform.  
  
"I didn't know she could do that could you ogar," Koenma asked his assistant in awe, "It seems I misjudged her."  
  
"No I didn't sir," Ogar said scratching his head.  
  
"I guess that extra training did her good," Koenma said smiling behind his sucker.  
  
"Yes sir but don't you think it rude to disturb her while she rested just to make her train Yusuke's daughter," Ogar asked.  
  
"When I want for your opinion I'll ask for it," Koenma said sternly, "Besides she said she would be delighted to teach her."  
  
"Teach her or see her sir," Ogar asked.  
  
"I don't know I wasn't listening at that point," Koenma said.  
  
~~~~~~~Yusuke fumbled with the weight of his daughters body. Blood was still dripping heavily from her arm and soaking into the grass making a black puddle in the field.  
  
"I knew letting her fight was a bad idea," Yusuke said as he laid Chiori on the ground, "Kurama do you think you can do something about this?"  
  
"Yes I can," Kurama, said as he kneeled down beside Chiori and began to look at her wound.  
  
"TEAM URAMESHI NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO START THE NEXT MATCH," the announcer said into her microphone.  
  
"WE'RE COMING! HOLD YOUR HORSES," Yusuke shouted back as he took a quick glance at the next fighter already on the platform waiting.  
  
On the platform stood one of the hooded men. Even though the hood extended over his eyes he could still see the other team clearly. Under his hood his eyes were focused and his lips were curled into a smile.  
  
Hiei smiled to himself. Ever since the beginning of the fight he had wanted to fight against one of the two hooded fighters. He had known before hand that there were six of them and five on the other team meaning that one of member of his team wasn't going to get to fight and he was going to make sure that that person wasn't him.  
  
"This fight is mine," Kuwabara said suddenly.  
  
"No its not its mine," Hiei said.  
  
"TEAM URAMESHI PLEASE," the announcer screamed.  
  
"I said I had it first so I called," Kuwabara said as he climbed up on the plat form.  
  
"Idiot, I hope he doesn't expect to win," Hiei said under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kuwabara walked to the middle of the platform.  
  
"Ok tough guy lets get it on," Kuwabara said as he readied himself.  
  
Even over the roar of the crowd the hooded fighters laugh could still be heard throughout the arena. Slowly he reached and pulled the hood from his head. He had a narrow face with piercing blue eyes and dark ebony hair.  
  
"YOU MAY BEGIN," the announcer yelled as she backed away towards the edge of the platform.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the hooded fighter began, "my name is Gunta and I am the water guardian of Mount Shikai." "Did you know you have a girls name," Kuwabara asked still standing in his starting position.  
  
"Why yes I did, did you know you are the weakest fighter in this tournament," Gunta said.  
  
"No I'm not," Kuwabara said bringing his hands to his hips.  
  
~~~~~~~Hiei starred at the two fighters Yusuke and Kurama now joined him. Chiori lay on the wall still unconscious away from all the fighting.  
  
"If it's a battle of wits Kuwababas surely beat," Kurama said as he watched.  
  
"The fight was over since he got up there," Hiei said under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~ "I'm not the weakest fighter here," Kuwabara said pointing at Gunta.  
  
"Yes you are let me show you," Gunta said as he disappeared.  
  
"Hey where'd he go," Kuwabara questioned to himself.  
  
"Over here," Gunta said appearing to the right side of Kuwabara. "Oh wait I mean over here," Gunta said as he moved to the other side.  
  
Kuwabara could hear Gunta's high-pitched laugh from all around him as Gunta circled, disappearing and reappearing.  
  
"HEY KNOCK IT OFF," Kuwabara screamed as he tried desperately to follow Gunta's movements.  
  
"Gunta stop playing," the twins said in unison from the opposite side of the field.  
  
"Your right my brothers," Gunta said.  
  
Suddenly Gunta disappeared once more and everything became quiet. Kuwabara looked all around him. Gunta was nowhere. 'Well that's strange' Kuwabara thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~"Where did he go," Yusuke questioned.  
  
"I don't know I've lost all traces of his spirit energy," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei said nothing but watched Kuwabara stumble around trying to find where Gunta had gone. Finally he spoke. "He's there," Hiei, said, "I've seen this technique before. Gunta will use Kuwabara's confusion and strike when he least expects it.  
  
~~~~~~~ Kuwabara looked around awkwardly, 'Where is this guy' he thought to himself. Kuwabara listened intently; even the crowd had gone quiet. Then there it was, a tiny voice in the back of his head. It was laughing at him. But it wasn't his voice; it was Gunta's voice. Then the laughing stopped.  
  
Kuwabara started to back away from the center of the arena. 'This guy is freaky' Kuwabara thought to himself. He could feel sweat starting to slide down the sides of his face and his heartbeat quicken in his chest. All of a sudden he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was small but it was something.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD," Kuwabara said preparing himself.  
  
Gunta watched Kuwabara carefully he was sure that he had seen him. One mistake on his part could lead him to the end of Kuwabara's sword. Then he saw his opening, Kuwabara was looking in the other direction, and he was still unsure where he was. Gunta took this opening the first chance he got. Gunta swung with all his might at the side of Kuwabara's face, forgetting about his cover and letting himself be seen. Kuwabara flew across the platform to the edge. Stumbling he stood up.  
  
Kuwabara broke into a run, his spirit sword out in front of him. Gunta stood where he was showing no sign of moving. Kuwabara reached Gunta with no difficulty; quickly he jammed the sword at Gunta's stomach.  
  
Gunta slightly smiled as he saw the sword come at him. 'His attack is so obvious,' Gunta thought to himself as he reached out and grabbed the sword between his two palms, stopping before it pierced him.  
  
~~~~~~~~Koenma and ogar looked down from the box at the platform, their jaws were slightly dropped and the food they were roasting was beginning to burn.  
  
"He caught the spirit sword sir," Ogar said to Koenma in awe.  
  
"I know ogar," Koenma said.  
  
~~~~~~~Gunta let out a laugh as he looked down at Kuwabara's spirit sword.  
  
"It seems I have you," Gunta said.  
  
"Wrong you have my sword and that's about to change," Kuwabara said, "SPIRIT SWORD EXTENSION!"  
  
Kuwabara's sword shot out of Gunta's palms and straight into his stomach. As soon as Kuwabara's sword touched Gunta's skin he ignited from where he was standing and flew across the stadium into the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~"It seems that Gunta is allergic to spirit power," Hiei said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes it does," Kurama agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~"Gunta is beginning to lose track," Said one twin to his two brothers.  
  
"Yes it seems that way," said the other twin, "he is going to let the human win. He is now a disgrace to our family."  
  
~~~~~~~Kuwabara watched Gunta fly across the stadium. 'I didn't know my spirit sword could do that,' Kuwabara thought to himself. The crowd was now booming at the thought that the human team had one another battle. Kuwabara smiled to himself.  
  
"1.2.3.4.5.6," the announcer said, "Wait a second what's happening."  
  
The wind had started to swirl inside the arena. The crowd had to hold on to the edge of their seats to stay in one place. Then a voice boomed in the stadium. It wasn't the same soft Gunta voice it was now a much deeper, a more angrier voice.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FUN WITH YOU HUMAN," Gunta yelled, "ITS TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE."  
  
Gunta jumped from the wall he had smashed into to the edge of the arena. Slowly he raised his arms into the air. Then the swirling wind stopped and everything was quiet once again.  
  
The ground began to shake vigorously. The smell of seawater could now be smelt throughout the whole arena.  
  
"ENJOY YOUR SWIM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN," Gunta screamed as water like portal formed behind him.  
  
"AAAHHHHH," Kuwabara screamed as he ran at Gunta, his spirit sword extended out in front of him. Gunta smiled and began to laugh his high-pitched laugh again. As soon as Kuwabara was within striking distance of him Gunta simply moved aside and let Kuwabara run straight into the water like portal.  
  
"WITH THE ABSENCE OF KUWABARA I PROCLAIM GUNTA THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT," the announcer said.  
  
"I have said it before," Hiei said, "once a fool always a fool."  
  
~~~~~~~Huwwwaaaa haaaa that feels better. Did it make you feel good to? Well anyways I'm going to try what my friend Sarah told me to do and that is to say that if I don't get some good reviews than I'm not updating soon and believe me it will be soon if you review because I already have the next chapter typed!!! 


	5. Round three: Kurama's Seed

Chapter 5: Round three: Kurama's seed  
  
"TEAM URAMESHI PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR NEXT FIGHTER," the announcer said.  
  
"I will fight him next," Kurama said stepping forward.  
  
Hiei said nothing. He was waiting for the other hooded fighter to fight.  
  
Kurama climbed the platform wall. Slowly he stood up to face Gunta.  
  
"Ahhh the famous Kurama," Gunta said smiling wider, "I had hoped to fight you."  
  
"Prepare your self," Kurama said, "Now that I know your techniques you have no hope of winning."  
  
"Do I now," Gunta said still smiling, "lets make this a quick fight shall we."  
  
Kurama said nothing but starred at Gunta.  
  
~~~~~~~"Gunta is underestimating again," the other hooded fighter said.  
  
"Yes and for that he will not prevail," said one of the twins.  
  
~~~~~~~"Is there any chance of Kurama winning," ogar asked.  
  
"I don't know ogar," Koenma said, "We've seen him do some neat stuff in the past but like Yusuke and Kuwabara he has grown older."  
  
"Wait a second, sir, where is Kuwabara," Ogar asked.  
  
~~~~~~~"AAAAHHHHHH," Kuwabara screamed as he fell from the water like portal into the ocean. Kuwabara sank fast and all he could do was kick and squirm as he kept on sinking. 'Got.to.get to the.surface." All of a sudden Kuwabara heard a deep, calm hum coming from below him. Still kicking he looked down. There was something coming at him, something big and long. Then there it was, a long tentacle reached up for Kuwabara's foot. "BIG SQUID BIG SQUID,' Kuwabara screamed in his head.  
  
The tentacle came at him faster and faster giving Kuwabara the incentive to kick faster and harder though his muscles screamed from the lack of oxygen. Kuwabara's head popped up over the surface. Gulping he took a deep gulp of air. Bubbles began to form all around him now. Remembering that the squid was after him Kuwabara swam with all his might to the shore.  
  
The squid was still following him even though he was getting close to the island.  
  
"I SWEAR NEVER TO EAT CALAMARI AGAIN IF YOU STOP CHASING ME," Kuwabara screamed at the squid.  
  
~~~~~~~Kurama starred at Gunta through angry, leveled eyes.  
  
"Why the glare Kurama, I'll try and make your death as quick as possible," Gunta said walking towards Kurama.  
  
"I'm sorry but you're the one whose going to be screaming for a quick death," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh really," Gunta started, "Tell me Kurama did you ever master turning your self into your Fox form yet."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still perfecting it," Kurama said calmly as he reached over his shoulder to his hair.  
  
"Ah the famous rose whip," Gunta, said, "I'm afraid that won't aid you any time soon."  
  
Kurama looked at Gunta, he was right. The rose whip wouldn't prove anything against his speed. Slowly Kurama lowered his arm away from his hair and let it hang at his side in a tight fist.  
  
~~~~~~~"What is he doing," Hiei said, "With his whip at least he has a chance."  
  
Hiei continued to stare at Kurama. 'Unless he is going to do the technique he has only talked about, the one only Yoko Kurama could do,' Hiei thought to himself. Slowly he turned his head and looked at Chiori. She still laid on the side unconscious. Hiei couldn't quite place it but whenever he looked at her he felt something deep within himself churn, something that he had never felt before.  
  
"Did she move," Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei looked up at him a little startled from being caught staring at his daughter.  
  
"I thought she did," Hiei lied.  
  
~~~~~~~"Pretty ironic it is that the thing that brings life and keeps it alive will also be the thing to kill you," Gunta said, his smile never fading.  
  
Kurama watched as Gunta raised his hands in the air again. 'I hope he does what I hope he does,' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"CAGE OF WATER," Gunta shouted.  
  
Kurama looked at the ground, a blue rectangle had formed around him. The ground shook again and the rectangle filled with water. Kurama swam to the top but was stopped by an invisible barrier. Bubbles escaped from his mouth as he slowly lowered himself to the middle of the box.  
  
Kurama starred at Gunta. He could feel his oxygen running lower and his heart start to slow. Slowly he raised his hand in the water and opened his fist that he had been clenching the whole time. As he opened his fist a seed rose from his hand and it glowed an eerie red. Suddenly the seed shot from his hand and through the barrier. As soon as the seed left his hand Kurama's head fell.  
  
Gunta's eyes couldn't follow the seeds path but all he heard was a soft little pat. Then he felt something warm and wet flowing from below his neck. Looking down Gunta saw a small hole at the base of his neck. Gunta's eyes widened as he felt something making its way up his throat.  
  
A leaf pushed past Gunta's lips and a vine had found its way out of the small whole in the base of his neck. Slowly Gunta fell to his knees as he felt the seed grow inside of him and its vines crush his heart.  
  
As soon as his knees hit the ground the box of water surrounding Kurama broke and Kurama was left on the ground choking up water.  
  
~~~~~~~How was that? Again I'm going to say that if I don't get at least 10 reviews I'm not updating for a month or longer! Fine hate me.but it's the truth!  
  
I was looking at all of my reviews for any question you guys had. There weren't that many. So if you do have any questions please ask me.e-mail, AIM.w/e. For the questions that I did have her are my answers.  
  
Someone asked if Hiei likes Chiori or that he was just interested in her. Here's your answer.my first thoughts were to kind of make him develop feelings toward her; you know the whole mumbo jumbo, but now I'm questioning that. Should it be with someone else?  
  
I had another one that was not really a question.they wondered why Yusuke quit the spirit detectives. My only answer is that it was for Keiko. With him in the spirit detective biz it would require dangerous, life threatening assignments, and a lot of time away from home.  
  
So yeah that was mostly it! Any questions do what I said above e-mail me, IM me, or just review and ask if you are lazy. 


End file.
